1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a testis-specific gene, and particularly relates to a gene which is located on the X-chromosome and is specifically expressed in haploid cells of the testis, and relates to uses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Various genes, such as protamine, have already been reported as genes which are specifically expressed in haploid cells of the testis. However, among these genes, only fsc1 is known as a gene which is located on the X-chromosome and is specifically expressed in haploid cells of the testis.
In order to carry out chromosomal manipulations of the livestock, gene diagnostics or gene therapy for infertility due to sperm dysplasia, or the like, by means of artificially manipulating gene expression in the testis, or introducing a gene or a recombinant, which can be specifically expressed in haploid cells, it is indispensable that a gene which is located on a sex chromosome and is specifically expressed in the haploid cells of the testis be isolated and be utilized.
This invention provides a gene specifically expressed in haploid cells of the testis.
This invention provides a gene, which is located on the X-chromosome of a mammal, is specifically expressed in haploid cells of the testis, and encodes an amino acid sequence having a homology of at least 25% with an amino acid sequence encoded by drosophila gcl gene.
The mammal can be selected from the group including mouse, human, and cattle.
This invention also provides a DNA which can hybridize, under stringent conditions, with a DNA including the base sequence in SEQ ID NO: 1 or a DNA sequence containing substitution, deletion, and/or addition of one or more nucleotides in a base sequence in SEQ ID NO: 1.
The invention further provides a protein including an amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO: 2, or a protein including an amino acid sequence containing substitution, deletion, and/or addition of one or more amino acid residues in the amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO: 2. The invention further provides an RNA transcribed from the aforementioned DNA.
The invention further provides a method of gene diagnosis by using a base sequence in SEQ ID NO: 1. The invention further provides a method of discrimination of sex by using a base sequence in SEQ ID NO: 1. The invention further provides a method of separation of sperm by using a base sequence in SEQ ID NO: 1 or by using an amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO: 2. The invention further provides a method of infertility treatment by using a base sequence in SEQ ID NO: 1 or by using an amino acid sequence in SEQ ID NO: 2. The invention further provides a method of chromosomal manipulation by using a base sequence in SEQ ID NO: 1.